


Elsewhere

by Janecat



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, one sided brujay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 18:36:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/612944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janecat/pseuds/Janecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn’t what he wants but he can pretend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elsewhere

It isn’t what he wants but he can pretend. When the bandages fall away and there’s his face eyeing him like he’s some kind of meal it takes him a second to remember those aren’t the ones Jason’s thinking of. The shine is twisted in these eyes, there isn’t an ounce of care in them, but he supposes that fits. He’s no ones son, just another villain with a neck wound lost to the rubble. Forgotten all over again.

It’s Tommy, not Bruce, talking in his ear and working off his pants, but if Jason strains his hearing hard enough he can almost hear him. And then it’s Bruce touching him, fingering him, pushing into him. Bruce bouncing him on his lap and Jason burying his face into the older man’s neck. He smells like Gotham and sweat, and there’s the difference. It isn’t Bruce. It’s now Tommy who’s pumping into him, groaning out filth when he comes inside him.

Jason falls away, a familiar ache rising in him that has nothing to do with the last twenty minutes. Tommy adjusts himself, says something to him- he doesn’t know what, he’s stopped listening the moment he hit the mattress- and leaves the room. He needs a shower, needs to get this scent off him, but he just can’t muster the energy to move. There’s nothing waiting for him at his safe house and right here in the false warmth Jason can shut his eyes, and if he tries hard enough… he can pretend.


End file.
